The Broken Road
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Answer to challenge use the line Would you kiss me? in a story preferably first kiss. Also inspired by the song The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Slash NONGRAPHIC Complete Please Review


Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, making no money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, h/c slight reference to season threee episonde Carnival of Thrills.

Characters: Bo/Luke

Summary: Inspired by song The Broken Road and an answer to the challenge use the line "Would you kiss me?" preferably in a first kiss/first time story. Slash Complete

Rated: T

The Broken Road

Fourteen year old Bo Duke stood by the creek on his family's farm lost in thought. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear his older cousin Luke approaching. Bo jumped when Luke placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"Sorry cousin, didn't mean to startle you." For several minutes the two of them stood watching the water and then Luke spoke again, "You want to talk about it Bo?" he asked. Bo just shook his head refusing to look at Luke and just as Luke was about to try again Bo suddenly started talking. "I don't want you to go Luke, you've always been here, always took care of me. What am I gonna do without you? Who am I gonna talk to about girls and stuff?" Luke didn't know what to say, he had always known Bo needed him but he hadn't realized how much his cousin depended on him. "Bo...I don't really want to go but if I hadn't joined the Marines I could be put somewhere I don't want to be if I get drafted.  
You'll be okay while I'm gone, you'll still have Daisy and Uncle Jesse,  
and it'll only be four years. It'll be over before ya know it."

"But,...but what if you don't,...what if something happens to you?  
I'm scared Luke, I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents." Bo said trying hard not to cry, he didn't want Luke to think he was a baby.  
Luke drew Bo in for a hug as he tried to comfort his cousin, "I'll be back Bo, I promise I'll always be here when you need me. I'm not.  
you're not gonna lose me. Believe that if you never believe anything else I say believe me when I say I'll make it back." Bo nodded his head against Luke's chest "Will you write to me?" Bo asked.

"Every day, but you better write to me too, I've got to go now Bo you be good while I'm gone, don't break too many hearts and I'll see you in no time." Luke gave Bo one last hug and began to walk away, wanting the memory of his cousin laughing to be what he carried with him he turned around "Hey Bo one last thing...don't take any advice from Cooter about girls." Luke turned back around Bo's laughter ringing in his ears as he left the farm, knowing it would be four years, God willing, before he saw it again.

Two Years Later:

Dear Bo,  
I'm sorry I can't be there for you right now, course by the time you get this maybe you'll be over it, I hope. I know it hurts cousin but believe me it will get better, and no there is no way it was your fault.  
I don't care what that girl says to you, she was the one in the wrong, she cheated on you. Ain't nothing you could have done or not done to cause that. I know you Bo and just cause I'm not there right now doesn't change that. You're a good kid Bo, well on your way to being a good man.  
I know right now it don't seem like it but you will find someone someday.  
That girl is just too young to know what she has in you, please believe me Bo. You are worth a hundred of Becky Lynn Williams so you remember that and don't do anything foolish over her. I promised you I'd come back and you better be there when I get there. I love you Bo, you are loved by so many people cousin, please don't let that girl tell you any different. Hang in there cuz, I'll be there before you know it.  
Luke

Bo read the letter from his older cousin for what must have been the twentith time. He didn't think, no he was sure he hadn't put anything in his letter to tell Luke what he was thinking. So how had Luke known he was feeling worthless, how did he know Bo had actually thought about killing himself. But he hadn't, because of Luke, this letter had arrived the day he was planning to end his pain. It hurt so much to know Becky had cheated on him but that wasn't enough. By the time she was done he was sure it was his fault, that she was with Danny cause he, Bo, wasn't good enough. He couldn't take the pain any longer and then Luke's letter arrived and with a few sentences his cousin had changed everything. Even from thousands of miles away Luke was still able to help him, he was so grateful God had given him such a great cousin. Once again he found himself praying for Luke's safe return, when he finished his prayer he left the creek and headed back to the house. Knowing now that everything would be okay.

Two Years Later

"Bo...Bo come on wait up would you?" Luke called to his cousin as he quickly walked towards the creek. Bo had been upset ever since they'd found out about the deal Uncle Jesse had made with the federal government to them out of prison. He hadn't spoken to any of them on the drive home from Atlanta, wouldn't even look at Uncle Jesse. As soon as they got home he had jumped out of the truck and headed to the creek, ignoring Jesse's calls. 

Arriving at the creek Bo sat on a large flat rock on the bank, he wasn't surprised that Luke had followed him. He just wished that his ignoring Uncle Jesse's calls and then Luke's would have convinced his cousin to leave him alone. He couldn't believe Uncle Jesse had been forced to make that deal, all because he, Bo, had messed up and got caught.  
He knew he was being selfish, knew he was upsetting everybody by not talking, but he needed time to deal with his guilt and shame before he could talk to his family. He figured it was better that Uncle Jesse think he was mad, Bo knew his Uncle and knew he would hate to see Bo upset and feeling guilty but he couldn't help it. "So now what Bo? You gonna refuse to talk to Jesse for the rest of his life?" Luke asked a few minutes after he joined Bo at the creek, when he didn't get an answer,  
he sighed and tried again. "I know you think Jesse did wrong by making that deal, but Bo he did what he thought was right to keep us out of prison. Maybe you think he figures you ain't man enough to do your time like a lot of other moonshiners have. Bo it ain't that he thinks you couldn't or wouldn't take your punishment but you're a young, good-looking guy and Uncle Jesse knows what could happen to you in prison and he ain't gonna let you go through that if can avoid it." When Bo finally looked at Luke it took Luke by surprise to see the guilt and shame in his cousin's eyes. "Bo what is it? You didn't...did somebody hurt you in Atlanta?" Luke asked fearfully.

"No," Bo responded forcefully, "Luke it's nuthin like that and I ain't mad at Uncle Jesse. I just wish...he shouldn't have to change his life,  
shouldn't have to give up something he loves cause of my messin up. If I hadn't got us caught he wouldn't have had to give up the family tradition.  
I don't figure he needs to see me feeling guilty so I'm just tryin to get myself under control that's all." By this time Bo had once again turned to the creek unable to look Luke in the eye. "Of all the hare-brained.  
...Bo they shot the tire out that ain't you messin up so you can stop right now with the guilt about that. As for Uncle Jesse," Luke paused for a moment, "I'm gonna tell you something Uncle Jesse is relieved to be out of the family business. Don't look at me like that I'm telling you the truth, he's tried a bunch of times but his customers wouldn't accept it. After my folks passed and then Daisy's just a year later he had us to think about, he told me that's when he first started thinking about quitting. But when your folks got killed on a run he actually tried to quit for the first time. You know your dad was his favorite brother and he hated losing him just so folks could have their shine.  
Bo you look so much like your dad and it scares Jesse that he'll lose you too, so getting a way out of the whiskey business, a way all his old customers will have to accept is a relief." Bo didn't respond for several minutes, he just kept looking at Luke, 'Uncle Jesse wanted out of moonshining, had wanted out for a long time. It was a relief to be given a chance to quit without losing friends or his pride.' "Luke are you.  
...you're not just trying to make me feel better are ya? Uncle Jesse really feels that way?" Bo began to chuckle, "guess I've been a real jackass huh?"

"Hey you said it not me" Luke responded with a smile and then slapping Bo on the back "Come on let's go talk to Jesse, maybe then you can both stop feeling guilty for nothing."

Two Years Later

Luke watched from a distance as Bo stood by the creek skimming stones,  
lost in thought. Bo had heard Luke as he came towards the creek but although a part of him wanted to talk to Luke he pretended not to know he was there. 'Why had Diane done that to him, he wished he knew what was wrong with him. He knew he wasn't as smart as Luke and he was certainly naive, but did that make him undeserving of love. God I can't believe what an idiot I was, I should've listened to Luke when he tried to tell me Diane was just using me. Maybe I don't deserve love if I ain't got any more sense than that.' Bo thought as he kept skimming stones, finally he turned to Luke. "You gonna stand there all day or you gonna come over here so I can apologize?" Bo asked.

"It's okay Bo you don't have to apologize, I understand where you were coming from. Shoot I understood all along I just didn't want you to get hurt, but I wish I had gone about things differently. I had no right to say some of the things I did, I guess Uncle Jesse was right some things a man just has to learn for himself."

"Yeah, but you were right she was just using me, heck maybe I just don't deserve..."before Bo could finish Luke interrupted angrily. "Don't do that Bo you deserve love as much as anybody else, that little...well Diane is the one who didn't deserve you. You're the one who was too good for her, if I could have saved you this pain I would have and I know in the long run you'll be a better man for the experience. Still if I could I'd take your pain away, I'd have you learn and grow without the pain."

"I think you just did, a little bit anyway, guess I can't avoid the pain completely but it helps to know you care. Sorry I was such an idiot before, thanks for caring cousin." Bo said holding out his hand. As Luke took Bo's hand he pulled him in for a quick hug, "You know we never did have your victory lunch, why don't we go see if Uncle Jesse'd be willing to heat up the crawdad bisque. Just put on the puppy dog eyes and we'll be eating bisque before ya know it." Luke and Bo both laughed as they headed back to the house.

Present day:

Bo sat by the creek once again thinking back over the years. Thinking of all the times Luke had been there for him, even when he'd been an idiot. He just couldn't believe he'd never seen it before, had never even thought of the possibility. "God I am an idiot" Bo said to himself.

"Why would you say that Bo? You ain't still blaming yourself for Mary Beth are ya?"

"Nah, I know it wasn't my fault her marriage broke up. She never told me she was married and she's the one who decided to cheat not me. I'm actually grateful to her.."

"Grateful, how in the world could you be grateful to her? And for what? Her lies almost got you killed Bo, if I hadn't shown up when I did her husband would have shot you." Luke stated, obviously angry. At first Bo didn't say anything, he wasn't sure what to say, if he should say anything. When Luke started to walk away in disgust Bo could no longer hold back, even though he was scared of what it might cost him he had to tell Luke the truth. "I'm grateful because it was her lies and games that made me see what was in front of me all along." Luke had stopped when Bo began to speak and now he turned around, "What do you mean Bo?" Luke asked.

"I've been looking for something or rather someone for awhile. Someone who would love me no matter what, who wouldn't try to change me. Somebody to share the good times and bad times with, somebody I could always count on even when I'd been a jackass and probably deserved what I was getting"  
Bo paused, taking a deep breath he went on before he lost his nerve.  
"I've been sitting here thinking of all the times over the years you've came here after me. All the times you've helped me, been there for me,  
even when you were in the Marines you were still here for me. There were times a letter would come from you at just the right time and you'd say just the right thing to make me feel better. Almost like you knew when I needed your support the most. Now with what happened with Mary Beth, it's made me realize...I...the person I've been looking for was here all along. I know you may not feel the same..."

"Bo" Luke tried to interrupt.

"and I'll understand if you don't. I just hope you'll still be my friend,  
you know I'd never try to talk you into anything you didn't want. So you don't have to worry about that, but I had to tell you even if it..."

"Bo" Luke tried again this time placing his fingers over Bo's mouth.  
"Would you kiss me?" and before Bo could respond Luke had moved covering Bo's mouth with his own, kissed him senseless. "I've wanted to do that for years, Bo I love you, I have for a long time but I never thought I'd get the chance to show you just how much." 

"Wow, when I think of all the time I wasted, I don't know why I didn't see it before, how I could have missed this, missed seeing your love I don't know. But I sure am glad you feel the same way and I'm real glad I finally woke up, Luke would you kiss me again?" Bo asked softly. As he felt Luke's lips on his own all he could think was how with one kiss Luke had made him feel more loved than he ever had before. He knew it wouldn't be easy, he hoped Uncle Jesse and Daisy could accept the love between him and Luke, but he knew that so long as they had each other they'd be able to handle whatever life threw their way. 


End file.
